User talk:Hypno boy
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 10:58, September 11, 2010 |} |} As a response to your blog post Right...first of all, if you have a question or request, please post it on the appropriate talk page. For example, you could post on people's talk pages for help, or post on the I, Zombie talk page. Secondly, the primary reason for there being no specific I, Zombie pages is that there isn't enough content about them to make it worthwhile, i.e. the pages would be too small. Therefore, they're all condensed into one I, Zombie page.--RandomguY 06:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) As I said earlier Individual I, Zombie levels don't have enough information to really qualify as a full page. Expand the subsections of the I, Zombie page if you want, but don't make new pages.--RandomguY 05:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion there should be separate I, Zombie pages, and if there isn't enough content they should be marked as stubs. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Then what was that stuff about that other thing not being big enough?--RandomguY 15:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know, but I believe I have said that we shouldn't make the pages for minor things until we have done a lot with the major things. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Response If you want something deleted, refer the pages to an admin. Probably Swampert Rox. I delete things too, but I'm less active. I think. Mostly I check the wiki via email notifications. Actually, heck, talk to Swampert Rox if you think that something deserves a full page. The difference between talk pages and blogs is that blogs are if you want to tell something to the world, or if you want to rant, etc. Talk pages are if someone wants to talk to you, have a discussion, complain, etc. --RandomguY 15:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'll delete them, but we could put the strategy under the Strategy Guide. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea whose talk page to put it on, so I'll put it here. As a note, if we're putting I, Zombie strategy on the Strategy Guide page, we'll have to change the first line, specifically the part about being about Adventure Mode.--RandomguY 23:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's ok, but I'm worried that the Strategy Guide page will be too long and we have just completed the guide to level 3-5. Hypno Boy 10:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Please tell anyone you see doing so to stop creating pages for I, Zombie levels. I've moved the Strategy Guide page to Adventure Mode/Strategy guide, so we need articles for this, this, and this. If you could merge already existing pages (e.g. the I, Zombie pages and Survival: Pool (Hard)) into them that would be great. Also, the I, Zombie information needs to be removed from the original Strategy Guide page. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::We have strategy on the pages for areas and there is still an Adventure Mode strategy guide. The Mini-games vary more, so they are harder and need more strategy. As for the junk code, it's something to do with the Rich Text editor: try editing in Wikicode Mode (press the button that says Source) and you can see and remove it. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Your signature Please add a link to you and/or your talk page.--RandomguY 22:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I would say that 5-5 is not technically a mingame. On the other hand, I would also say to wait for Swampert Rox's judgement. If you're using a custom signature, you could just revert (uncheck the box under your preferences). If you aren't, I'm confused, but you may be able to make a custom sig that says Hypno boy which would come out like Hypno boy. Message me or Rox if this fails. --RandomguY 04:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Testing.Hypno Boy 10:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Level 5-5 would be Adventure Mode. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Try again...you aren't blocked...unless we blocked your IP somehow. That doesn't seem to be true, though...the last block was mine on September 28. --RandomguY 00:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) As you said on my blog, you've got Exams. Me too. I'm doing my year 7 yearlys. What about you? IGGY. 03:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) There is any problem with the achivement Disco is undead? Hi Hypno Boy. I'm Fenrir and i'm using this wiki to do the achivements of plants vs zombies on Steam, but i think that the atual game have some bug that prevent ppl to achieve the Disco is undead achivement. I'm saying this because i spent 5 hours playing trying to get this. Put the hypno-shroom on the square before the zombie dancer summons the backup dancers, after killing all backup dancers, with the backup dancers activated, with lead dancer fighting and dying or fighting and survive and getting out off the screen. Do you know if the Steam version got some bug in the transition to GOTY? Any help is welcome. ;- ) Where's your user page?Hypno Boy 05:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :The history is very useful, especially the part where it links to the editors' talk pages.--RandomguY 07:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Gender Not to bother you but Hypno-shroom's a girl. When she sleeps her eyelashes are shown making her a girl.BBE 08:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted RE:Gender I don't care anymore either, even though that was the reason I left the wiki.BBEBenbeasted